Magic Knight Rayearth, the Next Chapter
by Cathain-Drag-Wolf
Summary: Hikaru's daughter and the rest of the MK team's children go to Cephiro and learn ancient secrets even Clef doesn't know


Meet the Knights-to-Be 

"YUNA!" 

Shidou Yuna lurched up in her bed. AGH! She was late again! Grabbing her uniform and backpack, the eighth grade girl dressed quickly and ran downstairs. Her mother, Hikaru, was holding a rice bowl and chopsticks, smiling at her daughter. Quickly, Yuna grabbed the rice bowl, and ran outside. Through the garden the girl rushed, leaving the rice bowl and chopsticks on the brick wall.

"THANKS, MOM!" Yuna shouted back at the house. " KOROSU! OKUGI! SHIMAMAUMA! WAAAAAAIT!"

"What?" Okugi said turning around to see his sister running at him like a bullet. "Torabumaika?"

"Urusai, Akufu babas!" Yuna wheezing, panting and walking at the same time.

"What?!" Shimamauma said, hitting his little sister with his briefcase. 

"You're lucky you don't go to the same school as us, squirt." Korosu said, nodding.

"Hai, hai." Yuna said, putting on her headphones. "Cause I don't have to see your ugly faces."

"URUSAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!"

 Meanwhile, over in Yokohama, Ryuuzaki Bikou was just waking up. It was only 5:00. Ugh. Bi crawled out of bed sluggishly and sighed. BANG BANG! Bi looked up to see her twin brother Kazua, knocking on her door. 

"Wake up, sleepy head." Kazua said, wrinkling his forehead. "You're transferring to a new school."

"What?" Bi said, dressing in her blue uniform.

"Mom's moving her work over to Tokyo." Kazua said, dressing in his uniform. "I'm going to an all boys school and you're going to an all girls school."

"WHAT?!" Bi shouted. "NO BOYS?! This is too good to be true!!"

"Urusai, sis." Kazua said, glaring at his twin. "Urusai."

Bi smiled. She could make new friends, AND get away from taking fencing, hopefully. As they got ready for school, Bi stared blankly out into the mists. Something exciting was going to happen. She could feel it.

Hououoji Okami sat up in bed, talking with her friends. Her mom was out as usual, and she could talk with her friends for one time in her life. As they gossiped, she walked downstairs and spotted a note that they were moving to Japan. Tokyo, to be more specific. 

"Nooooooo!" Okami shouted. "Hong Kong is such a sweet place!"

Sighing, Okami knew her mother would win anyway, so she started packing up her things. Thank goodness they spoke Japanese at home. 

Days later…

"Girls." The sensei said, rapping her ruler on her desk. "Today we have two transfers. Hououoji-san and Ryuuzaki-san. Say hello girls."

Yuna looked up to see a tall girl with green hair and another tall girl with blue hair. 'Yay!' Yuna thought. 'New students! Fun! Fun!' As the blue haired girl sat behind her, Yuna turned around and smiled.

"Konichiwa. Ogenki des wa?" Yuna asked, smiling.

"Konichiwa." The girl said, smiling. "Zen. Anata?

"Subarashii." Yuna said.

"Sugoi." The girl said, smiling. "Onamae wanan desu ka?" 

"Watashi wa Shidou Yuna." Yuna said, grinning. "Or 'torabumaika' to my brothers. They all go to the High-School next to this school."

"You're funny! Watashi wa Ryuuzaki Bikou. Bi for short, though." 

"OK!!!" Yuna said, looking up, hanikami as the sensei looked pretty okkotteiru. "Eh, heh heh heh heh."

Okami stared at the red haired pigtailed girl during PE. (No, Yuna does NOT look like Ran-chan.) 'What's with that girl?' Okami thought, twirling her hair with her fingers while waiting for her turn at the balancing beam. Suddenly, she was pushed back as some of the pig-tailed girl's friends pushed her up to the balancing beam. That was good, because she stunk at PE.

"Iie!!!!!!"  Yuna shouted as they shoved her up on the balancing beam. " Iie, iie, iee!!!!!!"

Suddenly, she turned over towards the fence to see some high-school guy staring at her. He was really kawaii, with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. She turned bright red and did her stuff. Okami gasped at the girl's skill and wondered how she had done all of the stunts.

"Konichiwa!" she said, walking over to the pig-tailed girl. " Watashi wa Hououoji Okami!  Onamae wanan desu ka? You're so good!"  

"Konichiwa!" the girl said, smiling. "Watashi was Shidou Yuna. We have first class together."

"Sugoi!" Okami said, smiling. "Hey, tomorrow the schedule says that we have a field trip to the Tokyo Tower, and I don't really know anyone, so…"

"Sure!" Yuna said, smiling. "I'll get my bro Ryu to drive us over. Just as long as you don't mind Bi-chan coming."

"Wakarimashita." Okami said, smiling and writing down her address on a piece of paper. "Here's my address. Ariato."

"Do itashimashite!" Yuna said, running off.


End file.
